


Feeling Soft

by MrsCharmant



Series: Femslash February '20 [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCharmant/pseuds/MrsCharmant
Summary: Seven shows up at B'Elanna's quarters with a surprise.
Relationships: Seven of Nine/B'Elanna Torres
Series: Femslash February '20 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620544
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Feeling Soft

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work ever posted and it's not betaed. I know it's short, but I hope you like it.

Seven sat in the leather chair and handed the PADD over to the stylist. “I want these exact specifications. Do not stray.” She allowed the cape to be clipped around her neck. Her hair fell from its clip. The next thing she heard was a sharp snipping.

\-----

Seven stood at B’Elanna’s door waiting for it to open. 

The doors finally slip open to reveal B’Elanna standing there focused on a PADD. “Hey, babe.”  
Seven did not move from her position at the door. 

“Seven, what are you doing, come in.” B’Elanna finally looked up. “Oh. Damn. You look amazing Seven.”

Seven had gotten her hair cut to look long on top and the undersides were shaved all around to a buzz length. She had finally gotten approved to wear a science officers’ uniform by the Captain. She wasn’t a Starfleet member but Captain Janeway gave the leeway for the uniform since there was no need for her biosuit anymore. 

“Let me feel your hair.” B’Elanna stepped back and allowed Seven in and led her to the couch. Throwing her PADD to the side table she pulled Seven on the couch with a yank on her arm. “I used to have shorter hair than this when I was younger. I didn’t want long hair cause it was too Klingon and tried to distance my self from it as much as I could. The only thing was that when I cut it, it brought out all my curls so I had the curliest pixie cut you would ever see on a six-year-old.” She ran her hands through the long parts of Seven’s newly shorn hair. “I never thought it looked good on me, but anything was better than long Klingon hair.”

B’Elanna’s fingers combed through the long parts of Seven’s hair and slowly moved down to the buzzed hair at her upper neck. Her nails lightly scratched at the hair and she watched as Seven’s eyes slid shut and she leaned into B’Elanna’s hand. 

Her hand rubbed at the collar of Seven’s tunic. “It took me a while to break these in. They were never soft. Always scratchy. You’d think this being the future, fabrics would be softer.” She looked to Seven and softly laughed.

Seven’s breathing had deepened, and she fell asleep to the massaging of her hair.

B’Elanna pulled Seven over to her shoulder and fell back into the couch settling in for the night. “Love you too.


End file.
